The present invention relates to filters and especially to self-cleaning filters requiring infrequent servicing and having a transparent casing portion for viewing the filter element.
In the past, a great variety of filters of all types have been provided for filtering all different types of fluids including many types of filters for filtering water from wells and the like. The present invention is directed towards a filter for filtering water pumped from a well, lake, or other source for use in commercial or home sprinkler systems but is also adapted for use with any type of water distribution system. However, in sprinkler systems, especially those connected to their own well and pump system, small particles of sand tend to be drawn with the water through the sprinkler systems. The sand can do considerable damage by abrasion as it moves through the distribution system and especially if it gets lodged in the moving parts of a sprinkler head where it can cause rapid wear and malfunction of the sprinkler head. Filters have been commonly suggested to prevent the sand from getting into the sprinkler head and typically require only a screen to prevent the larger particles from entering the water distribution system. These filters, however, tend to rapidly clog up from the accumulation of trash not only from wells but from water pumped from lakes, rivers, or open bodies of water so that the filters have to be frequently cleaned and replaced. Checking of the filters also presents a problem because of the time consumed in opening up the pipes or filter casings just to determine if the filter is clogged and then performing the necessary repair. The present invention overcomes these prior art disadvantages by providing a self-cleaning filter which allows substantially longer operation of the filter without clogging prior to a sufficient accumulation of trash to warrant cleaning of the filter casing. In addition, the present filter provides for instant determination of whether the filter element is clogged and a quick disconnect for removing a portion of the filter casing and filter element for cleaning.